heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Monarchy (comics)
}} The Monarchy was an American comic book series written by Doselle Young with art by John McCrea. It was published by Wildstorm. The Monarchy lasted 12 issues and had an intro-issue in The Authority #21. The series focused on Stormwatch-members Jackson King and Christine Trelane (formerly known as Battalion and Synergy) gathering a team of superheroes for the extra-dimensional Weavers. Plot During a party with the Authority, where King is increasingly annoyed with his former teammates and their methods, the Weavers contact King and inform him that the universe as they know it is threatened by Chimaera. To combat Chimaera, King and Trelane have to gather a group of unique individuals. King and Trelane accept, leave their jobs with the U.N. as liaisons to the Authority, get married and disappear. The U.N. orders FBI agent Morro to investigate their disappearance. Over the next few months King and Trelane gather resources from all over the world; they resurrect the superhero Union, free the chaos-artist Condition Red from his imprisonment and enlist Professor Q. King and Treland then enlist Jon Farmer, who had been a member of a previous, alternate version of the Monarchy called the Throne. Farmer had been living as a priest for years, but King and Trelane convince him to join them. King and Treland then obtain some essential weapons: a Kheran Dream Engine and an unrevealed weapon in exchange for the spirit of Hitler, who had possessed a politician. Their next recruit is Addie Vochs, a Century Baby whose powers had been repressed by the Fever Men, evil creatures of pure thought. Vochs is rejuvenated and receives her powers. King then investigates the former home of Henry Bendix, a genius and his former superior. He finds information on creating a powerful being by binding an ancient Native American god to the soul of a human. King follows the instructions, tying the spirit of Los Angeles to the failed superhero Bram Dusk, but the resulting creature turns on King and kills him. In the end, Dusk manages to take control and becomes the Metropolitan. Chimaera notices the threat of the Monarchy while the Monarchy find out what exactly Chimaera is: due to the Authority's frequent travels through the Bleed, their characteristics and aggression were imprinted on many worlds, resulting in several alternate versions of the Authority banded together and went on to conquer other worlds, forming Chimaera, an ever-expanding empire of evil Authorities led by the Higher Power, a reptilian version of the Authority. Chimaera attacks the Throne, the base of the Monarchy. The Monarchy manages to escape thanks to the Jon Farmer’s sacrifice. Trelane leads her people towards a sanatorium where Malcolm King, Jackson's younger brother, is staying. Agent Morro is questioning Malcolm, but finds Malcolm has the Kheran Dream Engine and is a member of the Monarchy. Morro suddenly starts to remember a hidden program Jackson King put in his mind: he's King's backup and has King's plans telepathically planted inside his mind. Christine arrives and greets Malcolm, while Addie Vochs calms Morro. The Monarchy regroups and opens their attack on Chimaera following the plans Jackson left in Morro's head. Elsewhere Henry Bendix, somehow still alive and now allied with the Weavers, finds the spirit of Jackson King and resurrects him as an imaginary being; a being of pure willpower. He contacts the essence of Farmer and shapes it into a sword. Bendix also reveals the secret weapon they received in return for the spirit of Hitler: It is Fenris, the mythological wolf of Norse myth. King, Bendix and Fenris attack Chimaera as well. Together they defeat the troops of Chimaera and Trelane leads Malcolm and Addie Vochs to combine their powers, curing Chimaera's corrupted center. Trelane recruits a young boy, Matt, with the power to create superhumans for the new Monarchy, starting their expansion of the team and takes them to their new Throne, a mobile world. Jackson King appears in the Authority: Human on the Inside graphic novel, which takes place after the events of The Monarchy series, and appears to be alive in human form and not the being of pure imagination that he was at the end of The Monarchy series. In Stormwatch: P.H.D. #5, it is hinted that the events of The Monarchy were a drug-induced hallucination experienced by King that was caused by the Doctor. King says: "At that party on the Carrier, he dosed my drink with LSD or something. I felt like I was tripping for a year." Reception A reviewer of Bullets Over Babylon, a trade paperback of the book's first five issues, noted:Review at wikipedia:Ain't It Cool News "I was never a fan of the Authority. I enjoy the concept and all, but after the first story arch it just seemed to be biting itself in the ass, going in circles recycling one theme over and over until stale....What Young and McCrea have done though is taken a rather limited idea and given it more vision and more focus, The Monarchy gives The Authority more credibility in my eyes, it does what good spin-offs should do, it gives you something to compare to and grow from....I sincerely hope the whole series sees collected format in the long run, because I'm sure in time it will be one of those sought after classics on people's shelves beside The Prisoner and Moonshadow, and other things like that." Members * Jackson King: telekinetic and telepath. Former leader of Stormwatch as Battalion, Jackson became the U.N. liaison to the Authority after Stormwatch disbanded. He grew more and more displeased with the Authority and accepted the Weaver's assignment. He now leads the Monarchy. * Christine Trelane: formerly the Stormwatch member Synergy, Christine possesses the rare and valuable power of "Activation", allowing her to turn ordinary humans into superhumans. She is married to Jackson King and her extraordinary intelligence and organisation skills make her as much the leader of the Monarchy as Jackson is. * Jon Farmer: formerly the youngest member of the Throne, a previous version of the Monarchy until it was destroyed by Abraham Dusk, the living quantum virus. The Throne's version of Jackson King threw Farmer into the Bleed before detonating their base, leaving Farmer as the sole survivor. Farmer arrived on Earth in 1967 and had a brief career as superhero before becoming a priest. Farmer has the ability to manipulate a rainbow-coloured energy that he can use for various effects and is capable of flight under his own power. * Union: Ohmen, an alien from the planet Agea, became Union, a veteran superhero in the Wildstorm Universe. He served with Stormwatch as a reserve member and had a long career as a solo hero. During the party on the Authority's Carrier, Union committed suicide. Jackson then took his Justice Stone and resurrected Union, now as a dark and brooding man who was focused more on punishing the guilty than saving the innocent. Union's powers are the result of the Justice Stone implanted in his chest. It allows him to generate objects made from energy, like his fighting staff), gives him superhuman strength and durability and flight. * Condition Red: Caleb was a trickster, imprisoned and tortured by his enemy Doctor Osiris for sleeping with his daughters. King and Trelane freed him and in return he joined the Monarchy. Condition Red reveals little about himself, acting glib towards everybody. He has special weaponry that is capable of removing spirits from a person's body as well as more conventional weaponry. He also possesses a special device, looking like a vial of smoke that allows him to teleport. * Professor Q: nicknamed the "Calculator Goddess", she has superhuman intelligence and seems to enjoy herself the most when she is fighting. She can generate machinery as quickly as she can invent it and was able to invent and generate a singularity generator in picoseconds. She develops a romantic interest in Malcolm King. * Vox Populi: Addie Vochs is a Century Baby born one year later than the others. Addie's powers were locked away for most of her life and when Trelane and Professor Q visit her she is an old woman. Trelane rejuvenates her and awakens her powers Addie Vochs becomes Vox Populi, capable of using her voice for various effects ranging from destructive songs to calming tunes. * The Metropolitan: Bram Duski is a human version of the quantum virus Abraham Dusk received his superhuman powers from when he was hit by lightning. As “the Last Angel”, he was a superhero with superhuman speed and agility, but was a failure both as a hero and in his private life. King decides to give him a chance at more power and bound his soul to Chichinika, the snake god of Los Angeles. The resulting creature kills King, but with Farmer and Condition Red’s help, Bram manages to take control and becomes the Metropolitan. As the Metropolitan, Bram can adapt to whatever is thrown at him, constantly changing his abilities to remain unpredictable. * Malcolm King: brother to Jackson King and the former Stormwatch member Strafe, Malcolm was put into a sanatorium when his brother's telepathy put him into a coma. When Agent Morro tries to find out more about Jackson King, Malcolm reveals that he has merged with the Kheran Dream Engine and is a member of the Monarchy. Christine Trelane dubs Malcolm Bellerophon. * Fenris: the secret weapon of the Monarchy is the mythological wolf from Norse myth that will swallow the sun at Ragnarok. Traded for the spirit of Hitler with some mysterious entities, the Monarchy receives Fenris as a little wolf, but after a few months it has grown to the size of a large building. Fenris doesn't seem to be more intelligent than a regular wolf and obeys King's commands. He seems to be little more than a living weapon of mass destruction. * Matt: gifted with the ability to give superhuman powers to regular humans as well as possessing enormous destructive powers himself, Matt is saved by Jon Farmer when his powers make him release an enormous explosion of energy. He is the first recruit of the Monarchy after they defeated Chimaera. Allies *'The Weavers': Souls of dead humans that have been given the task of safeguarding the multiverse. They often appear as spiders or human-spider hybrids. They give information to the humans they work with, but don't seem to act themselves in any way. *'Henry Bendix': An alternate universe version of the former Stormwatch Weatherman, he secretly replaced his Wildstorm Universe counterpart shortly after the reorganization of Stormwatch. His actions eventually lead his teammates to assume that he was insane, which in turn led him to eventually being killed by Jenny Sparks. Bendix reveals that this was just a plot to turn into an imaginary being made out of pure willpower. As an imaginary being, he has nicknamed himself Happy Hank Bendix and acts like a completely different man than the person he was. Bendix is a genius and uses weapons of his own design to help the Weavers in their task. *'Agent Morro': An FBI agent tasked with finding King and Trelane, Morro turns out to be a vital part of King's plan. Bibliography Series The Monarchy #1-12 (February, 2001 - March, 2002) Significant stories The Authority #21 (December, 2000) Collected editions Part of the series has been collected as a trade paperback: *''The Monarchy: Bullets Over Babylon'' (collects The Authority #21 and The Monarchy #1-4, December, 2001, Titan ISBN 1-84023-390-7; DC ISBN 1-56389-859-4) See also *United Nations in popular culture *The Establishment, another series in the Wildstorm Universe which has a similar length run before being cancelled and remains uncollected. Notes References * * External links * *[http://www.comicsbulletin.com/reviews/101155572730657.htm Review of Bullets Over Babylon] and individual issues: 1, 4, 5, 6, 6, 8 and 10, Comics Bulletin Category:2001 comic debuts Category:Wildstorm Publications superhero teams Category:Stormwatch and the Authority characters